


No Rest

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [19]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	No Rest

“I’m sorry to have to do this,” said Alexander Waverly, as he looked over to Solo and Kuryakin. “But I really do need my top people on this assignment.”

Napoleon and Illya looked to each other. Both men were tired after having no time off for almost a month. They had been about to head out of HQ for a week’s leave when Waverly had called them back.

“Our job is to answer the call when it comes, Sir,” Illya told his boss.

Napoleon agreed, keeping his frustration to himself.

“Thank you, gentlemen. I will make it up to you.”


End file.
